La Vida en la Mansión Vocaloid
by MiluKagamine
Summary: Cada día como cualquier día para ellos y para nosotros podría ser lo mas extraño del mundo, nunca sabrán que pasa en esta rara mansión si no pasan a leer! MikuxKaito, RinxLen, RinxMiku, LukaxMiku y mas! Muchas parejas Yuri y algunas normales, no se extrañen cuando vean alguna pareja que nunca hayan visto y se terminen enamorando (?) No pierdan la oportunidad de ir a esta Mansión!


**Este es mi primer Fic casi que por favor nada de bullying u-u(?) Espero que les guste n-n**

**ADVERTENCIA SENSUAL!: Hay MikuxKaito, RinxLen, algo de LukaxGakupo y quizás se meten algunas parejas un tanto extrañas y algunas también pueden llegar a ser Yuri u-u**

**Primero de que se trata esto~ (^^)/**

**Como toda casa "normal" o mejor dicho MANSION en donde los Vocaloid 2, 3 y Utau's viven juntos felizmente y algunos que otros mas que felices ê-ê Dicho esto que comienze esta rara historiaa!**

**PD: En algún momento de la historia quizás me meta yo porque… me parecería interesante êuê**

**PD2: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino ya estaria en otras cosas ê-ê(?)**

* * *

**~UN DIA COMO CUALQUIER OTRO~**

Casi todo el mundo estaba en la mansión, tanto Vocaloid's como Utauloid's, formando asi un murmullo constante evitando que quedara un silencio constante. La mansión tenia todo tipo de lugares para que se pudiera disfrutar de ella cómodamente: Un mini-cine en donde actualmente se encuentran las mas conocidas Yanderes, tanto Mayu, Juon Kiku y algunas otras estaban allí disfrutando plácidamente de una película un tanto mucho Gore…

Kiku: -Oh dios, esta es la mejor parte en donde el asesino acorrala al novio de esa puta y le corta la cabeza -

Mayu: -Si… amo como la sangre vuela everywhere~-

Mientras tanto en otra de las muchas salas de la mansión, estaban la mayoría de los chicos jugando una partida multijugador de Resident Evil 6 que bueno, como ellos son demasiado pro tienen una versión del juego en donde pueden jugar mas de 2 jugadores…

Len: -A LA MIERDA TODO, ESTE PERSONAJE NO SIRVE DE NADA!- *tira el control*

Kaito: -Y… si te elijes a un personaje shotta de 1,30 m, que parece un gnomo con una pistola de agua no creo que te sirva mucho…-

Len: -PERO USTEDES ME ELIJIERON ESTO!-

Piko: -No seas tan marica y juega como puedas-

Oliver: -Por lo menos no eres una niña que se le ven las bragas por cada vez que salta…-

Kaito: _-Loliis~-_

Len: :Facepalm:

YOHIOloid: *jugando pacíficamente con su mutante de 3 metros con bazooka y super fuerza* -_ñaca ñaca MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJJJAJA-_

Gachapoid: -Eeeeh, alguien me explica de nuevo como se juega?- *confundido*

Kiyoteru: -Con estos…- *le explica por quinta vez*

Gachapoid: -Gracias!-

* * *

Bueno, mucha charla en el Play Room.. sigamos, como siempre hay una cocina, sala, muchos dormitorios, y bueno entre otros. Solo había una cosa, Miku, Rin y Luka al ser las únicas Vocaloid 2 les tocaba ir de compras para el dia de película (para los quehaceres se dividían en grupos) y como es obvio, no se encontraban en la mansión como para disfrutar tanto como los demás. Aunque ellas al ir de compras compraban muchas cosas que a ellas les gustaba para el camino de vuelta mientras que hablaban de… cualquier idiotez que se les venia a la cabeza.

Rin: -Y… como van tus cosas con Kaito, Miku?-

Miku: -Eh? Ah… ningún avance, aunque no estoy segura que el sienta lo mismo que yo por lo prefiero que esto espere hasta que el de alguna señal-

Luka: -Quizas el esta esperando a que tu des alguna señal Miku..-

Miku: -Nunca lo había pensado asi…-

Luka: -Cambiando de tema… que película vamos a ver hoy? Como somos las que tuvimos que hacer las compras nos toca decidir.- *sonríe maliciosamente*

Rin: *nota la sonrisa de Luka* Esa sonrisa mostraba todos sus pensamientos malvados.. -Planeas que veamos alguna película de terror?-

Miku: -P-pero…- La verdad es que esas películas no van conmigo y bueno, dan demasiado miedo(?) –Otra vez no…-

Luka: -Oh si-

* * *

Al llegar dejaron todo sobre la mesa, y como era de esperar no habría nadie en la sala hasta que sea la hora, generalmente cuando no había nada que hacer todos se separaban en grupos en sus habitaciónes o cosas asi, por lo que las chicas pudieron preparar las cosas tranquilamente.

Rin: -Psss, Miku! Hoy te pondrás al lado de Kaito?

Luka: -Eh?! Yo quería ir al lado de Miku…-

Rin: -Pero yo también quería…-

Miku: No entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí, por lo que solo me limitaba a sonreír hasta que esto tuviera alguna explicación… -Y si me quedo en medio de las dos?- Dije mientras que una gota al estilo anime aparecia en mi cabeza

Rin y Luka: -SIIIII- Dijeron las dos para luego tirarse encima de la peli-turquesa que cayo sobre el sofá mientras que la rubia y la peli-rosa se aferraban a ella como si fueran a separarla de ella de por vida.

Miku: -B-bueno, será mejor que terminemos de preparar todo para llamarlos~-

Rin: -A-ah, tienes razón- Tan pronto como escuche eso sali de encima de Miku para que se pudiera parar, aunque Luka era la única que se lo impidia por ahora

Luka: -Pero no quiero salir!- Dije mientras hacia pucheros suplicando para que no se parara hasta que sentí como alguien me sacaba

Rin: -Lukaaaaa-

Luka: -Si, si..- Me retire de esa comoda posición con la diva que tanto me gustaba para asi poder terminar los

preparativos

* * *

**HELLOOOO(?) como dije antes este es mi primer fic asi que espero que les haya gustado y bueno, si les gusta la primera parte voy a seguir escribiendo y el segundo Chapter sera sobre lo que pasa durante la película ê-ê asi que porfa díganme si voy bien :V**


End file.
